Forever?
by bemmettfanfiction
Summary: Continuation of 4X10. Bay and Emmett struggle with their feelings for each other. For all the bemmett fans that are still depressed from what happened in the latest episode. Bemmett fluff/getting back together. ONE SHOT


_It's been a week since Bay Kennish had gotten back home from California. And to say the least, she's heart broken. The one boyfriend she counted on, the one she loved with all of her heart, and the one she thought she had a future with, broke up with her. Or did she break up with him? She's not really sure. All she knows is that he's not hers any more. Was it because of Skye? The whole Tank situation? Or just distance? More than likely all of it. _

_'__We can get through this can't we?' Bay thought to herself. She really hope they can. Her heart will never be able to move on from Emmett and she knows Emmett's won't either. _

_Bay hasn't left her room since she got home. She hasn't stopped crying either. The whole family has attempted to talk to her but the only person she opens up to is Daphne. And even then she doesn't tell her everything that's on her mind. The one person she wants to talk to, she can't. Emmett. She always came to him when she needed comforting. Emmett was the only person she could completely trust._

_There was a knock on the door but Bay didn't do anything. Soon the door cracked open and revealed Daphne. Bay sat up wiping her tears away._

_"__How are you doing?" Daphne asked. Bay shrugged her shoulders giving her answer. "If it makes you feel better Emmett is a mess too." Daphne said causing Bay to pay close attention._

_"__I doubt it. He's the one who doesn't want me. He doesn't want me to move out there." Bay said letting a few more tears fall. "You know he said all of things to me like 'I will always come find you', 'we're a power couple', 'I just want you', or just the simple 'I love you'. Did he mean any of it? If he really loves me he would be willing to fight for our relationship but he's not. He's willing to throw it all away. I understand that distance has been hard and that we have been disconnected for a while but I was going to move there to fix that! I get that he doesn't accept the whole Tank issue. But he thinks its cheating!" Bay pauses to wipe her tears and catch her breath. "I love him so much. It just hurts to see him moving on. I thought we would be forever." She finished. Daphne was almost in tears as well. It hurt to see her sister and her best friend so hurt. _

_"__Listen to me. Emmett still loves you, I promise. I know my best friend, whether he wants to admit it or not, he will never stop loving you. I don't think he was thinking straight that night. But I will let him explain for himself." Daphne said attempting to comfort Bay. She looked back at Daphne confused. Daphne got up from the bed and opened the bedroom door. And there stood a very sad looking Emmett Bledsoe._

_Bay sat on her bed in shock. He came for her. He came to fix things. At least she hopped he did. She felt a small weight lift from her shoulders. But they still had a lot to talk about. _

_"__I'll let you two talk." Daphne said excusing herself from Bay's room. Emmett walked in closing the door behind him. He sat in front of her on her bed. There was an awkward silence in the room, they both could feel it. Emmett was the first to say something._

_"__How are you?" He asked. How could Bay answer this? She was all over the place._

_"__If you want the truth, I'm depressed, pissed, and lonely." Emmett looked at Bay sadly. He knew she wasn't doing well and he knew he was the main cause._

_"__I'm sorry Bay." Emmett said. He couldn't think of anything better to say. He truly was sorry. She shook her head in frustration. _

_"__Why are you here? I thought you were done with me." She asked angrily._

_"__I know you're mad at me and I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry for including your personal story in my film. I should've asked you about it. It was just a way for me to get out my feelings and find out what I thought of the situation. Now I see your point of view on it and I realized that it wasn't necessarily cheating but it wasn't just rape either. It still hurts but I now understand that it hurt you too." Emmett said truthfully. He knew that if he was going to make things right with Bay, he had to open up to her. _

_"__When I was in your dorm, and when I found the script for you film, I was so excited to read it. I thought you were going to have this big romantic ending that was going to be like the dreams I've had about us. I broke down in tears when I read the ending. It felt like you wrote what you wanted to happen. I was heartbroken and pissed. Emmett, it made me feel like you didn't love me anymore. And I still feel that way." Bay couldn't stop the tears from falling as much as she wanted to. Emmett shook his head and touched Bay's arm to get her attention again. _

_"__Bay I can't just not love you. I still love you and I always will. I was just confused when I was writing the script. I didn't know what I wanted. What happened that night made me realize that I still wanted you. I may have not shown it that night but seeing you so broken made me feel like the worse boyfriend in the world. And maybe I am. But I am willing to put everything I have into our relationship if you are." Emmett said with so much passion. Bay laughed a little._

_"__Emmett, I have been willing since the day I met you. I love you so much, I can't just let you go." Emmett smiled. He felt so stupid to let her walk away that night and he felt damn lucky to get her back._

_"__So does that mean…?" Bay asked and he nodded._

_"__Of course." He said leaning in giving her a kiss. She gladly returned the favor but soon stopped him._

_"__We still have a lot to figure out and talk through." She said making sure that this time their relationship would be healthier than before._

_"__Absolutely. I just missed you so much." He said then continued kissing her. She stopped him again and giggled at his exaggerated frustration. _

_"__Missed me or the sex with me?" Bay said laughing more with a smirk on her face._

_"__Both. Now just shut up and let me continue." Emmett said giving his signature smirk and continued._

_Bay felt as if a huge burden was lifted. Did love really do this to you? How could Emmett break her heart and fix it within days? _

_'__I guess the end of our timeline doesn't need to be changed after all.' _

Pulling Bay from her thoughts was a series of kicks in her stomach from her daughter. Emmett noticed her facial expressions and placed his hand on Bay's stomach.

"I think we have a future soccer player in there." Emmett said smiling. He couldn't wait for Bay, his wife, and his baby girl to arrive.

"Well she definitely didn't get that from me." Bay commented causing Emmett to laugh.

"I love you so much." Emmett said kissing Bay's expanding belly. "And I love you." He said kissing Bay.

'We got through it. We really are forever.' Bay gave her husband a smile and looked back to the beautiful scenery in front of them. The sun was going down at the horizon of the ocean. She felt complete she was in a place she loved with the person she loved and carrying the baby that was a result of their love. And she couldn't be happier.


End file.
